This invention relates to electrical signal mixers and particularly to double balanced mixers.
Double balanced mixers have been known and used for many years and utilize two transformers linked by a diode network. Performance of such a device is measured in terms of the conversion loss and the isolation among the local oscillator (L.O.) intermediate frequency (I.F.) and/or radio frequency (R.F.) signals.
Conventional prior art mixers utilize two separate toroidal core transformers. Such construction has been generally satisfactory but has limited the minimum practical size of the mixer. For certain applications it is desirable to simplify the mixer construction. At the same time the performance of the mixer must be maintained or improved.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved double balanced mixer which is smaller and easier to construct than those presently available.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a mixer with performance equal or superior to that presently available.